Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział IV
- Niech pan wstąpi na herbatę, bo ciocia będzie się gniewać, że puściłam pana - prosiła Kama, gdy ją odprowadził na Spacerową. - Nie mam czasu, muszę teraz iść szukać Malinowskiego, trzy dni już nie był w domu, jestem o niego bardzo niespokojny. - No, dobrze, a jak go pan znajdzie, to przyjdźcie obaj na herbatę. - Dobrze! Uścisnęli sobie ręce po przyjacielsku i rozeszli się. - Panie Horn! - zawołała za nim Kam z bramy. Odwrócił się i czekał, co powie. - Ale się pan teraz lepiej czuje, co? Nie jest pan już nieszczęśliwy, co? - Lepiej, znacznie lepiej i dziękuję za ten spacer całym sercem. - Trzeba być zdrowym, trzeba nie być nieszczęśliwym i trzeba iść jutro do Szai, dobrze? - mówiła cicho i jakimś matczynym ruchem pogłaskała go po twarzy. Pocałował ją w końce palców i poszedł do domu, ale szedł wolno i apatycznie, pomimo że szczerze niepokoiła go długa nieobecność Malinowskiego, z którym mieszkał i z którym zżył się mocno przez te kilka miesięcy oczekiwania na posadę. Malinowskiego w domu nie było, mieszkanie wionęło pustką i znać było na każdym kroku, że tędy przeszła bieda, a przeszła niemała, bo Horn pogniewał się z ojcem, który mu wstrzymał pensję, chcąc tym sposobem zmusić upartego do powrotu. Ale nie zmusił, bo Horn się zaciął i postanowił iść dalej o własnych siłach, a tymczasem żył pożyczkami, kredytem i sprzedażą stopniową mebli i sprzętów oraz miłością, jaką czuł do Kamy, miłością, która owiewała całą jego przyrodę słodkim tumanem jak ten wieczór czerwcowy, zapadający na miasto, pełny ciszy głębokiej i gwiazd skrzących się w głębiach strasznych, niby marzeń-błysków, drżących na fali powietrznej, jak ona wiecznej i jak ona nigdy nieuchwytnej. Przestał myśleć o sobie, bo postanowił iść na miasto i odszukać przyjaciela. Malinowski urządzał nieraz takie tajemnicze zniknięcia, po których wracał blady i zdenerwowany, nie mówiąc, gdzie był, ale nigdy nie bawił tak długo jak obecnie. Horn obszedł znajomych, gdzie spodziewał się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale nikt Malinowskiego nie widział od dni kilku; u jego rodziców się nie dowiadywał, bo nie chciał ich niepokoić, a zresztą pozostawiał to na ostatek. Przyszło mu na myśl dowiedzieć się u Jaskólskich, do których Malinowski bardzo często zaglądał. Jaskólscy mieszkali teraz na jednej z nowo powstających uliczek, pomiędzy linią drogi żelaznej, lasem i fabrykami Scheiblera. Uliczka była jeszcze na wpół polem, pół śmietnikiem, a pół miastem, bo ciągnęła się porwaną linią wśród zbóż zielonych, wzgórz usypanych z wywożonych z miasta rumowisk i olbrzymich dołów, z których czerpano piasek. Czteropiętrowe domy, z nie tynkowanej cegły, ordynarne, ledwie sklejone, czerwieniły się obok małych domków drewnianych i prostych bud skleconych z desek na składy. U stóp lekkiego wzniesienia, na którym ciągnęła się uliczka, wlókł się kolorowy strumień, zanieczyszczony odpływami z fabryk i zarażający dookoła powietrze strasznymi wyziewami. Stanowił on granicę pomiędzy właściwym miastem a polami i obmywał krętymi liniami długie parkany i kupy wywożonych z miasta śmieci. Jaskólscy mieszkali pod samym lasem, w drewnianej ruderze o kilkunastu oknach frontu i pełnej przystawek i facjat na skrzywionym piętrze. Teraz mieli się znacznie lepiej, bo on zarabiał pięć rubli tygodniowo przy budowie fabryki Borowieckiego, ona zaś prowadziła sklepik z wiktuałami na rachunek piekarza, za co miała mieszkanie i dziesięć rubli miesięcznie. Przed sklepikiem Jaskólskich siedział poobwijany w kołdry Antoś i rozmarzonym, tęsknym wzrokiem przypatrywał się sierpowi księżyca, który wyłaniał się zza chmur i osrebrzał blaszane, wilgotne od rosy dachy i kominy miasta. - Józio jest w domu? - zapytał Horn ściskając mu wyschniętą, suchotniczą rękę. - Jest... jest... - szeptał z trudem chory nie puszczając jego ręki. - Lepiej ci teraz niż zimą? - Czy tam się nikt nie dostanie? - zapytał wskazując rozszerzonymi oczami księżyc. - Chyba po śmierci... - rzucił Horn, prędko wchodząc do sklepiku. - Ja czuję... jak tam jest strasznie cicho... - szeptał chory wzdrygając się całym ciałem i uśmiech okrutnej, nieprzepartej, bolesnej tęsknoty rozjaśnił jego twarz wychudłą. Zamilkł, opuścił ręce bezwładnie jak łachmany, oparł głowę o drzwi, przy których siedział, i utonął całą duszą w tych przerażających głębiach, po których ślizgał się srebrny sierp księżyca. Józio siedział za sklepem, w małej, ciasnej izdebce, pełnej łóżek i gratów i tak dusznej, że otworzone drzwi i okna niewiele odświeżały rozpalone powietrze. - Dawno widziałeś Malinowskiego? - Ze dwa tygodnie nie był u nas, a nie widziałem go od niedzieli, - A Zośka dawno była u was? - Zośka już do nas nie przychodzi. Mama się na nią pogniewała... Maryśka, bo wybijesz szyby! - krzyknął przez okno do małego ogródka, w którym majaczyła się jakaś postać kobieca. - Co ona tam robi? - zapytał patrząc na ciemną ścianę lasu stojącego o kilkadziesiąt kroków od domu, tak że blask lampy, padający przez okno długim złotym pasem, połyskiwał na pniach sosen. - Kopie ziemię, to Maryśka, weberka, pochodzi z naszych stron. Mama odstąpiła jej nasz ogródek i ona zawsze po fabryce przychodzi tutaj gospodarować. Taka głupia, zdaje się jej przez to, że jest na wsi. Horn nie słuchał, myślał, gdzie znaleźć Adama, obleciał bezwiednie oczami pokój i sklepik pełen błyszczących blaszanek od mleka, odetchnął kilka razy dusznym, przesyconym kurzem, dymem i zapachem chleba powietrzem i żegnając się zapytał żartobliwie: - Cóż, nie dostałeś znowu jakiego miłosnego listu? - Dostałem... tak... Zaczerwienił się gwałtownie. - Bądź zdrów... - To i ja pójdę. - Może na schadzkę, co? - zapytał żartobliwie. - Tak, tak... Ale niech pan tak głośno nie mówi, jeszcze mama usłyszy. Ubrał się spiesznie i wyszli na ciemną ulicę. Ciepły wieczór czerwcowy wyciągnął ludzi z domów i z nor mieszkalnych, siedzieli w czarnych sieniach, na progach, przed domami, w piasku drogi lub w otwartych oknach, przez które widać było niskie, ciasne izby pełne tapczanów i łóżek, huczące rojem ludzkim jak ule. Uliczka nie miała latarń, oświetlał ją księżyc i smugi świateł bijących od okien i od pootwieranych szynków i sklepików. Na środku drogi tarzały się z krzykiem gromady dzieci, a od jednego z dalszych szynków buchał chór pijackiej piosenki i łączył się z dźwiękami harmonijki, rozlewającej z jakiegoś poddasza skoczne tony krakowiaka, i z hukiem pociągów przelatujących niedaleko. - Gdzież masz to rendez-vous? - zapytał Horn, gdy wyszli na uliczkę i szli ścieżką biegnącą w poprzek szerokiego pola kartofli do miasta. - Niedaleko, przy kościele. - Życzę ci powodzenia! Horn poszedł do rodziców Adama, żeby się dowiedzieć o niego, i trafił na wielką burzę. Matka stała na środku pokoju i krzyczała na cały głos. Zośka, płakała spazmatycznie pod piecem, a Adam siedział przy stole z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach; stojąca na komodzie lampa oświetlała całą scenę. Horn wszedł, ale natychmiast się cofnął zmieszany. Adam wybiegł za nim. - Mój drogi, poczekaj na mnie kilka minut w bramie, proszę cię o to bardzo! - szepnął gorączkowo i wrócił do mieszkania. Matka krzyczała ostrym, podniesionym głosem: - Ja raz jeszcze pytam, gdzieś była przez te trzy dni? - Mówiłam już mamie, byłam na wsi pod Piotrkowem u znajomej. - Zośka, nie kłam! - rzucił krótko Adam i jego zielone, słodkie oczy zapaliły się gniewem. - Ja wiem, gdzieś była! - dodał ciszej. - No gdzie? - zawołała dziewczyna z niepokojem, podnosząc nań zapłakane oczy. - U Kesslera! - szepnął cicho, ale z taką mocą bólu, że matka rozkrzyżowała ręce, a Zośka zerwała się z krzesła, stała czas jakiś na środku pokoju, wodząc hardym, buntowniczym wzrokiem dokoła. - A więc tak, byłam u Kessiera! jestem jego kochanką, a więc tak! - zawołała ostro i z taką determinacją w głosie, że matka cofnęła się pod okno, a Adam zerwał się z krzesła, a ona stała chwilę w milczeniu, patrząc na nich hardym wzrokiem, ale po chwili fala zdenerwowania zatrzęsła nią tak silnie, że nogi się pod nią ugięły, upadła na dawne miejsce i wybuchnęła wstrząsającym płaczem. Matka oprzytomniała, skoczyła do niej, pochwyciła za ręce i przyciągając do lampy zaczęła prędko, gorączkowo mówić: - Ty jesteś kochanką Kesslera? Ty, moja córka? Chwyciła się za głowę i zaczęła biegać po pokoju z rykiem strasznego bólu. - Jezus, Maria! - wołała załamując ręce w rozpaczy. Przypadła znowu i trzęsąc nią z całych sił, szeptała ochrypłym, zduszonym przez wzruszenie głosem; - Więc te wyjazdy do ciotki, te spacery, te chodzenia z przyjaciółkami do teatru, te stroje - to wszystko. A, rozumiem teraz, rozumiem! I ja na wszystko pozwalałam, byłam tak ślepa! Jezus, Maria! A nie karz mnie, Boże przedwieczny, za ślepotę, a nie karz mnie, Panie miłosierny, za dzieci moich winy, bom ich niewinna! - błagała nieprzytomnym głosem padając w wielkiej skrusze przed obrazem Matki Boskiej oświeconym oliwną lampką. Cisza zapadła na chwilę. Adam ponuro patrzył w lampę, a Zośka stała pod ścianą skulona, złamana, nieszczęśliwa, łzy wielkimi perłami sypały się z jej oczów i zalewały twarz całą. drgała ustawicznie, wstrząsana łkaniem, włosy się jej rozsypały na ramiona i na czoło, odgarniała je automatycznym ruchem i nie widziała nic już, co się działo dokoła. Matka podniosła się z kolan, twarz jej blada i obrzękła pełna była surowości nieubłaganej i grozy. - Zdejm zaraz te aksamity! - zawołała. A gdy Zośka zawahała się nie rozumiejąc, matka zaczęła zrywać z niej aksamitny stanik i darła go w kawały. - To twoja hańba, ty ulicznico! - krzyczała i wpadła w szał niszczycielki, zerwała z niej całą garderobę i porwała ją w strzępy, podeptała z nienawiścią i rzuciła się do komody, i wyrzucała z niej, i darła wszystko, co należało do Zośki, która ogłupiałym wzrokiem przypatrywała się zniszczeniu i szeptała urywanymi słowami: - On mnie kocha... on obiecał się ze mną ożenić... ja nie mogłam już wytrzymać w fabryce - ja nie chcę umierać w przędzalni... ja nie chcę być weberką całe życie... Mamusiu droga, matuchno moja jedyna, przebacz mi, mamusiu, miej litość nade mną! - krzyknęła gwałtownie, rzucając się do nóg matki. Zerwała się w niej resztka świadomości i mocy panowania nad sobą. - Możesz iść sobie teraz do Kessiera, ja już córki nie mam - szepnęła matka sucho, otwierając drzwi szeroko i wyrywając się z jej objęć. Zośka zalana nagłym, oślepiającym strachem, jaki wionął ze słów matczynych i tej czarnej gardzieli kurytarza, jaki ujrzała przed sobą, cofnęła się w tył i runęła do nóg matki z nieludzkim okrzykiem trwogi strasznej; czepiała się jej rąk, jej sukni, jej kolan, czołgała się za nią na kolanach i żebrała nieprzytomnym, przełzawionym głosem litości i przebaczenia. - Zabij mnie, a nie wypędzaj! Zabijcie mnie. ludzie, bo już nie wytrzymam! Adam, bracie mój. Ojcze mój, miejcie litość nade mną. - Wynoś się natychmiast i nie pokazuj się nigdy tutaj, bo cię jak psa wypędzę i oddam policji! - syczała matka nieubłaganie, skamieniała w gniewie, bo wszystko w niej nagle z wielkiego bólu zamarło, nawet litość. Adam również nieporuszony słuchał i patrzał, tylko jego zielone oczy straciły ostry połysk gniewu i mroczyły się łzami. - Precz mi! - krzyknęła ostro raz jeszcze matka. Wtedy Zośka przystanęła na mgnienie na środku pokoju i rzuciła się z obłąkanym krzykiem w korytarz, aż sąsiedzi zaczęli drzwi otwierać i wychylać głowy, przebiegła cały dom familijny, zbiegła na dół, na podwórze, i wcisnęła się w ciemny kąt pod akacje kwitnące, i zemdlała z dzikiego, zwierzęcego strachu. Adam wybiegł za nią, a przywróciwszy do przytomności szepnął miękkim, braterskim głosem: - Zośka, chodź do mnie! Ja cię nie opuszczę. Nic nie odpowiedziała tylko chciała mu się wyrwać z rąk i uciekać w świat. Z trudem ją uspokoił, okręcił w jakąś chustkę, którą przyniósł z domu, bo dziewczyna cały była w strzępach, ujął mocno pod rękę i poprowadził do dorożki. Horn, który czekał w bramie, przyłączył się do nich. - Tak się stało, że Zośka chwilowo będzie mieszkać u mnie, nie moglibyście sobie poszukać mieszkania na kilka dni? - Dobrze. Pójdę do Wilczka, on ma duże mieszkanie. Jechali w milczeniu, tylko przejedżając obok pałacu Kesslera Zośka przycisnęła się silniej do brata i zaczęła cicho płakać. - Nie płacz, to się wszystko da załagodzić! Nie płacz, matka da się przeprosić, z ojcem sam się rozmówię! - pocieszał ją i całował po zapłakanych oczach, i gładził jej włosy roztargane. Tak odczuła te pocieszenia i jego miłość, że objęła go ramionami, ukryła mu twarz na piersiach i jak dziecko skarżyła się cichym, urywanym szeptem na swoją dolę nieszczęśliwą, nie zważając na obecność Horna. Urządzili jej zaraz mieszkanie z pokoju brata, który się przeniósł do pokoju Horna, zamknęła się w nim, nie chciała wyjść na herbatę, jaką zagotował Horn. Adam sam jej zaniósł. Wypiła trochę; rzuciła się na łóżko i zasnęła natychmiast. Adam zaglądał do niej co chwila, pookrywał ją, czym mógł, wytarł chusteczką jej twarz, bo łzy pomimo snu płynęły spod zamkniętych powiek, potem powrócił i szepnął cichym głosem: - Domyślacie się, co się stało? - Nie, nie, i proszę was bardzo, nie mówcie mi, bo widzę, jak was to boli. Ja zaraz wychodzę. - Zostańcie jeszcze chwilę. Słyszeliście, musieliście słyszeć, co mówili o Zośce? - Na plotki nigdy nie zwracam uwagi, nigdy ich słuchać nie chcę - rzekł Horn wymijająco. - To nie plotki, to prawda! - rzekł ostro, wstając z miejsca. - Więc cóż poczniecie? - zapytał z wielkim współczuciem. - Idę w tej chwili do Kesslerów! - szepnął twardo i zielone oczy błysnęły mu takim tonem jak szmelcowana lufa rewolweru, który schował do kieszeni. - To na nic się nie przyda, z bydlęciem nie można spraw ludzkich załatwiać. - Spróbuję, a jak mi się nie uda, to... - To co - podchwycił spiesznie Horn, przestraszony akcentem groźby, jaki brzmiał w jego głosie. - To pomówimy inaczej... to się pokaże... Horn chciał mu tłumaczyć, ale Adam nie chciał słuchać, tylko gdy się rozstawali przed bramą, uścisnął mu silnie rękę i pobiegł do pałacu Kesslera. Nie zastał i nikt nie umiał go objaśnić, gdzie w tej chwili może być młody Kessler. Popatrzył z całą nienawiścią na wspaniałe mury pałacu, na błyszczące przy księżycu jego wieżyczki i złocone balkony, na zasłonięte białymi storami okna i poszedł do fabryki do ojca. Stary Malinowski, jak zwykle, niby żuraw niestrudzony obchodził to olbrzymie koło rozpędowe, które jak ptak potworny rzucało się w mrocznej, roztrzęsionej ruchem wieży, zapadało się w ziemię wybiegało z cieniów, połyskiwało roziskrzonym, zim-nym tumanem stali i okręcało się dookoła z taką szaloną szybkością, że żadnego konturu nie można było pochwycić. Taki szalony krzyk maszyny huczał w wieży, że stary szeptem zapytał syna: - Znalazłeś Zośkę? - Przywiozłem ją dzisiaj wieczorem. Stary popatrzył nań długo i poszedł znowu obejść maszynę, naoliwił niektóre części, przyglądał się manometrowi, wytarł tłoki, które z sykiem pracowały ociekając oliwą, krzyknął przez tubę do maszynistów pracujących niżej i powróciwszy do syna powiedział zaciśniętym gardłem. - Kessler! Zęby mu się wyszczerzyły jakby do kąsania. - Tak, ale on mój! Niech mu ojciec da spokój - zaczął gorąco Adam. - Głupiś! Mam z nim ważne sprawy, ani mi się waż go tknąć, słyszysz? - Słyszę, ale swojego nie odstąpię. - Ani mi się waż! - zawarczał stary podnosząc czarne, olbrzymie pięście jakby do uderzenia. - Gdzie ona teraz? - Matka ją wypędziła z domu. Syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i bure oczy zapadły mu głęboko pod brwi krzaczaste i rzucały tylko cień groźny na twarz szarą i suchą. Zgarbił się i obchodził powoli to koło, które śpiewało rykiem szalony hymn siły uwięzionej, targającej się z wściekłością pomiędzy trzęsącymi się mu rami. Przez małe zakurzone okienka budynku lał się srebrny, księżycowy kurz, w którym niby sine widmo tańczyło z krzykiem bydlę olbrzymie. Adam nie mogąc się doczekać więcej słów od ojca, powstał i zmierzał do wyjścia. Stary wysunął się za nim i już za progiem szepnął: - Zajmij się tą... przecież to nasza krew... - Wziąłem ją do siebie. Pochwycił go i żelaznymi ramionami przycisnął do serca. Zielone, słodkie oczy syna wpiły się z wielką miłością w bure, rozłzawione oczy ojca, patrzyli w siebie do głębi, na wskroś i rozeszli się bez słowa. Stary spiesznie obchodził maszynę i zaoliwionymi palcami wycierał oczy. Tom II Rozdział IV